


Clunker Issues

by EndangeredMind



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Backfiring, Bald tyres, Clunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind





	Clunker Issues

The jalopy groaned as it sputtered down the road, dragging itself across the tarmac surface as it struggled and revved. In the driver’s seat sat a young woman named Alice, who grinned as the car bounced and creaked, trying to make its way down the road, puttering and coughing as it continued its journey. The engine coughed and stalled to a halt, with Alice groaning and forcefully turning the key, the engine cranking and clicking as it desperately tried to turn over. She groaned in relief when it coughed and bounced before bursting back into life, roaring loudly, smoking slightly.

Without wasting a moment, she put her foot down on the gas pedal and drove off, the car shaking as it puffed out a massive cloud of black smoke. She growled and kept her foot down on the pedal, practically welding it into the floorboards as the speedometer wheezed and groaned, the needle rising and falling, as the engine wheezed, and a few more backfires blasted out of the exhaust, launching the car into the air on occasion, the car bouncing along the road as she ground the gears, determined to get to her destination, no matter what it took.

The car creaked, refusing to go into gear, prompting Alice to slam it into first, without any regards for the clutch, causing it to let out a loud grinding noise, before it popped back out. Unsatisfied with this, she forced it into second, the gears grinding once again as she held it there, wanting to make sure that the car stayed in second. Despite her best efforts, it creaked, and forced itself out of second. It seemed that this car was really testing her patience, but she was not going to let it get the better of her, sighing loudly.

The bouncing and cranking had caused a small hole to open in the fuel tank, causing it to slowly leak out, leaving a trail behind the car. Alice didn’t notice any of this as she was more concerned with making sure that the car stayed in a gear instead of popping in and of out. The car coughed and bounced again, making the hole slightly larger, causing more fuel to pour out of the fuel tank. Alice finally noticed it and decided that she would patch the car up when they reached the next station, which would be soon hopefully.

The car was running on four very patched up and soft tyres. There wasn’t a spot on them that had a little patch to stop air escaping, which often caused problems when the stitching came undone, and caused on of them to go flat, which would lead to a hasty replacement, followed by some shouting and possibly kicking and cursing at the car. The innertubes were also very patched up, and often, these ended up deflating. It happened nearly every week, and it was getting to the stage where she needs to replace one, if not all the rubber tubes.

A hiss was heard as the innertube and the tyre deflated, as she had run over a sharp screw that been left in the road, no doubt from someone being careless. She sighed and pulled off to the side, parking the car up, before being bounced in the air as it coughed and pushed out a large cloud of smoke. Getting out of the car, she tore open the patch and ripped the innertube out, pumping up with air, resealing it, and then cramming it back into the tyre, before re-inflating the tyre, sewing it shut and getting back in.

She started up the car, groaning in frustration when it refused to turn over. They were less than a mile from their destination, and she wasn’t going to let anything stop her. She clicked the key in and began turning it viciously, wanting to make sure that the engine started. She sighed and continued turning it, listening as the engine continued to click and refuse to turn over. Alice began stomping on the pedal, wanting the car to start moving. The sooner that they got there, the better. She breathed a sigh of relief as the car started up again.

As the car resumed its journey, the rope holding the rear bumper to the car began to unravel. It seemed that the fuel tank was not the only thing that all the rattling and bouncing had damaged. The more the car travelled down the road, the more the rope unravelled, until it finally snapped, causing the rear bumper to drag on the road behind the car. Angered by this, Alice grabbed the near her feet and pulled on it, forcing the rear bumper to slam against the car’s trunk, making a large dent in it, bending the poor bumper severely.

As they rounded the corner, the end was in sight, Alice’s two-storey home at the end of the road. She slammed her foot on the gas pedal, grinning as the car belched out black smoke from its hood and exhaust, before jumping down the road, as if excited to be on the way home. Alice smirked as the car sputtered and sped up, making its way to the drive in no time. She slammed on the brakes as the car coughed and bounced again, slamming onto the driveway, before deflating and sagging to the ground as she removed the key.

Alice grinned as she got out the wheezing car, twiddling the keys in her finger. That was fun, but now she had to think of other ways to get it up and running. Hopefully, she could do it soon, but for now, all Alice wanted to do was sit down and relax after a long and hard day. She unlocked the front door and went inside, shutting the door and relaxing. The young woman couldn’t wait to get out there and see what else she could make her little car do. She wanted to fix it up correctly before then.


End file.
